Shane10Generator Rex Worlds Collide
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When going on a comic book run to get a Generator Rex comic Shane ends up getting suck to the generator Rex earth 4 Where he meets his hero and Icon but soon finds out he was sent hear to Stop a invasion of a world between dimensions Can Shane nuse his Alien powers and help Rex save his world before it is to late ?
1. Chapter 1

Part one Heros Collide note shane 10 takes place sometime doing season 2 and Generator rex takes place five weeks after endgame now let's get one with the story

We are shown in the darkness of space on a rock like world were a Multiverse watcher known as Taa was looking from the darkness of this world and look at the sky as he pick up a small piece of rock

Life he said it is a great result of good and evil and opposites he said as he look at the stars going by

Form and Chaos power and greed he said light and dark he said

Than shows the history of demons gods and other things

It is all the things that are made from yin and yang he said when the Pendulum swings in favour of one it go to the Opposite and that is how the Balance of the universe is kept safe

But until one day the pendulum was broken by my brother kalo who wanted to find out more about the universe but his greed and anger led to the creason of the multiverse and as for him he was send a away to make no more trouble but what we did not know as of yet how he found his new home

He found his way to a planet known as Nibiru on that planet treat him as a god and gave him his kingdom and now he found a way to go to pararel earth to earth to wipe them out but I have hope for one person his name Shane Goodman the one that will save the multiverse from Kalo wrath he said

Than the story go back to Shane Earth earth 2 were he is at a comic book shop were he is with the owner who has just got the first issue of the old generator rex comics for shane

I tell you Shane is this the real thing he said 20 dollars he said

You sure said Shane it does seem a lot for one comic he said as he look at it

Shane it has never been open before and it is in pretty good space he said

Okay let's do this smiled Shane and hand his 20 dollars to him and he gave him the comic that Shane puts in his rucksack

Thanks Stave said Shane I will see you next saturday when I have more money he said and walked out

See ya Shane said Stave as he wave good-by to him

Outside of the Comic book store Shane looks around as he was pretty much hungry as he skip breakfast to get to comic world to get the early comics deals

I better pick something up said Shane I am getting kind of hungry than out of nowhere a big blast came from a tower and Shane saw it and Truns on his Omitricks and Becomes Jumpstart

Okay better check it out said Jumpstart and jumps on to a powerline to get around and make his way to a tower and go in and looks around and see his old foe Carlos negative ten who has come back from the shadows once more

Welcome Shane said Carlos it is good to know your back in the hero stuff he said to him

Well I see you got the Shadowtricks back said Jumpstart but I am going to make sure it come off for good this time he said

Oh yeah he said than become a shadow bat like monster

Okay let's do this smiled Jumpstart but then something happened mysterious rift open from the sky and by mistake buys Shane and Carlos in to it and than close

Than we are shown at Earth 4 the Generator rex earth were at a world were rex stopped the evos and saved the world from world-wide control in the HQ of Providence Caesar and his team are working on a Gateway to other worlds as he was drinking on his Kup he was looking at the Desines to see what was wrong

This can't be right said Caesar I must of something wrong he said as he look at the notes I know doctor holidays father had some good idea but getting his Gateway define to work does not seem to easy he said

Look I know you want to find out more about this so-called Multiverse said Peter but It seem a waste of time

Ha smiled Caesar did Zeus give up when he made his kingdom no he said I want to open up to other worlds and show them what wonder we can give them

But than something happened to the Gate way it started to open on it on and a big bast show up and Shane and Carlos pop right out of it and shane bag full off right near ware Caesar is

Okay Carlos I am going to stop you once and full all said Shane and Truns on the Omitricks and becomes Speed dash

Ha you think your that powerful said Carlos than slams the Shadowtricks and become hellhound and they fight

We need to get Rex in here to stop this said Caesar as he was about to call for back up Hellhound see him and tried to stop him but Speed dash jumps just in time to stop it

Than the door open and a team of Providence soldiers show and fired at speed dash and Hellhound with Speed dash fulling to the ground and becomes Shane once more and Hellhound destroys a window and gets out just in time

Are you okay ? asked One of the Providence soldiers as they help get Caesar up

I think Caesar replied but we need to help that person he said who ever he is he came from that gateway and has the same device as that ben person dose he said

Sir said the Providence solider and they get him fist add

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 The Hero Unites

Later at a Hospitol room Shane was Knock out from his Fight with Carlos Negative 10 and is having dreams were he saw some kind of shadow who look at him

Shane goodman he said your time is up he said and your death is soon at hand

Outside of the hospital room César was looking at his notes and wonder how he got to this world

Than Doctor holiday came out of the door and look at Her note on Shane heath and can not belive the result she had found

Hey Holiday said César any news on that guy you found ? he asked

You found bevlie it said Holiday he has no nanites same as White knight she said

Well this dose mean he is from a parallel earh said Cesar as he look at the notes

Than the doors open and Rex shows up after he found out about the news

Is it true ? he asked a another ben shown up ?

Easy little brother said Cesar we don't know for sure if he is from the same earth or not he said

Yeah but who ever he is we need to get him back to his earth right ? asked Rex

Yes replied Cesar than they go in to Shane room were Shane had finally started to weak up than he saw Cesar and was not too happy too see him

Cesar said a shock yet angry Shane

Hey you know my name said Cesar than Shane Slams the Omitricks and Becomes Avalanche and tries to strike at him but Rex nuse his hand to make it A gint robotic one to hold him still

Dude chill out said Rex he is my brother he said

Yeah a guy who sold you out and started to work for Black knight he said

Wait how come you know about that ? asked Cesar

I read the Generator rex comics all the time said Avalanche just look in my bag he said

Than Rex has a look in Shane bag and Saw him on the cover with Six Holiday and his monkey frend

This cant be said a shock Rex as he look frew the comic it is Us but in a comic he said

How can that be ? asked Doctor holiday as she look at the front page

Maybe the writers on his earth had a link to this earth explande Cesar when they write the storys and what they thought was creativity was actually flashes of the are real exploits

Okay too much info said Rex

Okay can you let me go now said Avalanche and Rex les go and truns his hand back to normal

And Avalanche truns back to Shane

Okay can you help me find a way to get back home ? asked Shane as he look at Cesar

I don't know if I can said Cesar I don't evan know how it happened he said to Shane

So your saying I am stuck on this earth ? asked a shock Shane

Fraid so said Cesar as he look at his note and wonder how it happened

Later at White Knight office he look at the video Footige from his computer and was not too to happy with this

He needs to go back He said to him self we cant have too many people in this team he said to him self

Later at the window Shane was outside looking at a picter of star and a arother one with his frends

Than rex show up and tries to make him feel better

Hey you okay ? asked Rex you look pretty sad

I kind of am Said Shane look I am sorry I nerey crush your brother he said

Its okay Said Rex I know Cesar can be a jerk but he is my brother he said to him

I understand said Shane as he look at his picter of him and star when they were still together

So on your world are you like some big superstar or something ? rex asked

No not really said Shane I nuse my powers to help people and keep my world safe from super powerd crooks and stop aliens he said to him I don't do it for fame not for money and not to be some kind of stuck up jerk and to keep my city safe

Wow said Rex so on your world is like all Beyound and that ? he asked

Well it is the year 2076 wear I am from Shane said to Rex

Really ? asked Rex as he look shock so that explance your Clothing he said pointing at them

Yeah I know said Shane it kind Beyound this time he said

Hey why don't I show you around said Rex you might like what this place has he said

I like that smiled Shane and Rex shows him around

At the darkness of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World was a dark buringing work in side bug like aliens were getting ready for a invasion of some kind Palace ware the leader was at who had light blue kind of face yellow eyes sliver and yellow like armor and a power cord in his chest was looking at his forces

Master said his general the plans to invade earth 4 is at hand he said

Good Shaodw wolf said the leader soon are plans to invade the Multiverse is at hand he said be sure to bring the forces to earth 4 as soon as possible

Yes master said shadow wolf and he left

Soon the multiverse wacthers will soon pay for what they done he said

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Team up fight

Later at a City Two men who ware Providence soliders were in a track eating Doughnuts and drinking coffie

Hey ed said the younger Providence solider got any plans for to night ? he asked

Not much said Ed but my Girlfrend is asking me to meet her perents he said

Cant be that bad said Ed frend but than something strike the truck and it is some of Rex old foe who were no longer evos and are nuseing battle armor that was giving to them by a unkown person

And the people are NoFace who is known as jimmy and Quarry who is known as Mike now after rex cured the evos and two other unkwon people

Later at Doctor holidays lap she was looking at her fathers note to see how Shane got to this world with out any problems

Than the door opened and Six show up as he wonder what was wrong with Doctor holiday

Rebeca are you all right ? asked Six as he took of his sun sahdes

I am not sure said Doctor holiday as she look at six when my father test the device years ago he was lost after it went crazy what if he is still alive maybe we could

Rebecca we cant but to many hopes on that's said Six what happened to shane was a mistake we cant chance the past but always chance what we do now he said

And doctor Holiday understood and puts her fathers notes away

Later at the computer room Rex was showing Shane around Providence and Shane is left in wonder that he has finally got to have a look around Providence

Man this feel like some kind of Crazy dream smiled Shane as he close his eyes

Can I ask something ? asked Rex so on your world were you come from what kind of bad guys do you face anyway ? he asked

Well most of them super powered or alien rouges or mindless evil ex mayors who have it in to kill me replied Shane

Well on this world I have to deal with people who hate me or are trying to take over the world

You know something said Shane maybe my world Parallel this one he said as he was thinking about it

Maybe I am like your counterpart said Shane and maybe your foe are counterparts of my ones he said

That wold be wired said Rex as he was thinking about it as well

Than the Comlink come on and show that someone is getting attacked

Looks like two Providence soliders are in truble said Rex you want to come ? he asked

You sure ? asked Shane this is your world after all he said

Hey it will give me a chance to see what you can do said Rex

Okay than smiled Shane than truns on his Omitricks and finds Speed dash and slams the Omitricks and becomes him

Can you go fast ? asked Speed dash

DO you relly need to ask smiled Rex and truns him self in to a motorbike and they head off

Hey rex ? asked Speed dash last I look you had a monkey for a sidekick what ever happened to him ? he asked

You mean Bobo ? asked Rex left after the battle with Black knight said he was done after that

I see said Speed dash and doctor holiday sister ? he asked

Holiday sent her to Bording school to keep her safe Rex replied but I like her in someway

I under stand said Speed dash but still I think I can handle some of your old foe he said

You sure ? asked Rex I have battle them but you sure you can ? he asked

Hey I had to fight the negative six Weather master and blood hound and stop a alien attck on earth I am sure I can handle this said Speed dash

After they made it to the city saw rex foe no longer evos but nuseing Armor to fight a team of people

Than speed dash speed in and brake a part of Jimmy armor

Hey nice Amor said Speed dash as he was speeding past each one you remind me of the negative six he said

But you are less high tech than them and less prepared he said and takes out Jimmy

Oh grate said Mike so other guy he said

Than Rex nuse his Robtic hands to hold him to keep him still

I see you guys are still doing your selfish ends said Rex as he hold him still

Than Speed dash runs up and rips of

Nice toys said Speed dash as he broke it part by part

Dude I just got that suit said Mike as he got upset about it

Send me the bill smiled Speed dash as he took it all off

Later the police show up to take them to prison and at the same time a lot of people show up to meet Rex and his new partner

So who is this new parter of yours rex ? asked a Fan

He is Shane ten hero of earth-2 he said to everyone

What is earth-2 ? asked one of rex fans

My earth Shane replied my world he said to them were I came from he said to them

Than everyone look at eacth other and look confused about what he was saying

Okay note to self never bring that up aging said Shane as he was talking to him self

Later in a dark ally way some person in a hood was watching Shane and Rex being talked to by a loud of people

Soon my master will take over this planet he said and he left

So Shane said Rex it looks like you going to be hear a little longer said Rex fancy something to eat ? he asked

Sure smiled Shane I like that

End of part 3


End file.
